SOSTÉNME MIENTRAS ME HUNDO
by LovetaH
Summary: Ginny había pasado el año de la Batalla de Hogwarts junto a Draco, pero eso ya había quedado atrás. Su amor por Harry había renacido, pero Draco no piensa dejar las cosas de ese modo, mucho menos con la oportunidad que se le presentó. UA Draco
1. La Conmemoración del Final de la Guerra

_Esta es mi primera historia pero es una readaptación de un librito de amor que tenía mi mamá escondida junto a montones de revistas del corazón, jaja. La historia tiene 13 capítulos y ya está terminada en mi folio de historias, tiene varias partes bastante calientes agregadas por así decirlo, así que cuidado a los que no les gustan esas cosas. Ojalá les guste._

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenece a la genia inigualable Joanne Kathleen Rowling, yo nada más juego un poquito con ellos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**SOSTÉNME MIENTRAS ME HUNDO**

**1. Primer Aniversario en Conmemoración del Final de la Guerra**

ACOSTADA sobre la hierba bajo el viejo árbol con los ojos cerrados escuchaba embelesada el sonido de la primavera, el trino de los pajaros, el agua del lago ondear, el susurro del viento agitando las hojas de las ramas. Un leve sonido sobre la hierba le indicó que no estaba sola pero antes de que pudiera abrir los ojos sintió la presencia de alguien que se inclinaba sobre ella y luego unos labios tibios que rozaban con los suyos. La felicidad la embargó y devolvió el beso con entusiasmo sin abrir los ojos y sus brazos lo aferraron cuando sintió que él intentaba apartarse, entonces el beso se hizo más intenso, más apasionado, nunca la había besado así, pero después de todo habían estado separados mucho tiempo y esta vez él había regresado para quedarse, o al menos eso esperaba ella. Los meses de espera habían terminado, cuando por fin él se apartó, la joven abrió los ojos sonriente y dijo con voz susurrante:

- Harry...

Luego quedó boquiabierta, estupefacta, al ver con incredulidad al muchacho rubio sentado frente a ella con un codo apoyado en la rodilla y con un brillo especial en sus diluídos ojos grises.

- ¡Malfoy! - Exclamó ella.

- Asi es - Dijo él con calma - Pero preferiría que me llames Draco.

- Creí que eras Harry

- Lo sé

- Y entonces...

Draco sonrió sin inmutarse.

- ¿Entonces qué?

- ¿Entonces por qué diantres me besaste? - Espetó ella levantándose de un salto.

Draco sonrió echando hacia atras la cabeza.

- Me parece Weasley que la respuesta es obvia ¿Por qué besa un hombre a una chica hermosa? Además creo que fue la mejor forma de conseguirlo sin una bofetada ¿no? Y en todo caso no hubiera podido besarte con tanto entusiasmo si no hubieras colaborado.

- Ya te dije que creí que eras Harry - Se alejó ella.

- Claro

- ¡Podías haberme sacado del error! - Le recriminó.

- La verdad estaba disfrutando mucho del beso para decirte quien era yo.

- Pero no era a _ti _a quien yo estaba besando.

Draco se puso serio de repente.

- Es cierto. No creí que te molestara tanto, Ginevra - La chica lo miró enfadada al escuchar su nombre de pila tan fríamente - Después de todo somos viejos amigos ¿no?

-Yo... - Respondió ella dándose cuenta a lo que se refería - Nunca lo fuimos - Agregó seriamente. Ella sabía perfectamente porqué él le había dicho eso y se sintió muy incómoda, además la perturbaba la forma en que él la estaba mirando y la intensidad sensual del beso que le había dado.

Durante el año que Harry había desaparecido con Ron y Hermione para ir en busca de los horrocruxes, Draco se había acercado mucho a ella. Quizá fuera la soledad, quizá el rencor para con Harry por haberla dejado, quizá el sabor dulzón de saber que estaba haciendo algo mal o que realmente siempre se había sentido atraía hacia él, pero lo cierto es que Ginny y Draco no eran desconocidos, ni mucho menos, todo un año de encuentros furtivos eran prueba de ese hecho, pero en este nuevo año en Hogwarts Ginny había puesto un alto a esa insalubre y prohibida relación para serle siempre fiel a Harry Potter. Nadie sabía de su terrible desliz, nadie más que Luna y nadie debía saberlo nunca, Draco había cambiado pero también lo había hecho ella, no se permitiría engañar a Harry nunca más.

- ¿Me perdonas? - Le preguntó él con una sonrisa sobradora y expresión divertida.

- Creo que sí - Ginny dibujó una tímida sonrisa aunque su entrecejo seguia serio.

Draco la tomó de una mano sobresaltándola y permaneció unos segundos contemplando los largos y delicados dedos.

- Por lo visto esta vez lo de Potter va en serio.

- Siempre fue en serio, nos amamos.

- No me digas... - Draco le soltó la mano y volvió a sonreírle - Y supongo que está esperando regresar de esa academia de aurores en Gales para anunciar su compromiso ¿no?

- Algo así

- No tenía idea. Sabía que cuando terminó la guerra pasaron algún tiempo juntos, por supuesto, pero después de todo él es amigo de tu hermano y no es el único chico con quien te he visto, creí que sería cuestión de tiempo para que terminaras con él.

- Sí, he salido con otros pero eso fue antes de poder estar con él - Draco fingió toser y ella rectificó - Antes de saber que él quería estar conmigo para siempre, Harry es el que cuenta.

- Siempre tan afortunado... - Dijo Draco con voz tranquila - Potter tiene mi misma edad ¿no?

- Creo que es casi dos meses más chico.

- Eso significa que soy mayor que él.

- ¿De veras? - Inquirió Ginny con vaguedad ya que el comentario le parecía irrelevante.

- Sí, de veras - Draco parecía reírse de ella otra vez con la mirada - Tengo mucha más experiencia que él.

- No sé que tanta mas puedas tener con un mes y días de diferencia.

Por alguna razón la sonrisa de Draco adquirió un gesto irónico y una extraña tristeza se asomó a sus ojos.

- ¿No la tengo contigo?

Ginny endureció el rotro y se tensó. Nerviosa, comenzó a mover los dedos de las manos.

- No tengo por que responder a esa pregunta.

- Creo que merezco que la respondas - Espetó Draco bruscamente, el frío brillo en su mirar le provocó un espasmo.

- ¡Ginny! - Luna apareció corriendo por los jardines de Hogwarts ondeando su extravagante vestido de gala amarrillo y blanco por los aires - Hagrid me mandó a buscarte - Dijo ella, sin prestar atención al Slytherin malhumorado al lado de su amiga - El señor Kingsley mandó una lechuza hace un rato para avisar que Ron y Harry llegaron de Gales. ¡Podrán asistir a la Conmemoración del Final de la Guerra! ¡Vendrán por la tarde!

- ¿Ya llegó Harry? ¡Me hubieras llamado antes! - La joven se puso de pie de un salto y miró a Draco con vergüenza.

- No te agites, ¿apenas si están en camino y ya ibas a ir corriendo a recibirlo?

- Lo siento - Se excusó ella - Lo que pasa es...

- Hace mucho tiempo que no lo ves - Terminó él - No hace falta que me des explicaciones.

Ginny no pudo mirarlo directamente a la cara por lo que salió corriendo junto a su amiga, ambas ascendieron la suave ladera de la colina y luego descendieron por los viejos invernaderos hasta llegar a la pradera donde podían observar con claridad el camino proveniente de Hogsmeade.

- ¡Vienen dos carruajes! - Exclamó con júbilo - ¿Crees que deba cambiarme? - Le preguntó a Luna quién sostenía dificultosamente su cola de caballo exageradamente alta que ahora amenazaba con caerse a un lado.

- Estás totalmente descuidada, Ginny ¡Tienes que ponerte el vestido que habías comprado para la ocasión! Hermione nos está esperando en el tercer piso ¡Si vieras lo histérica que está ella también...!

Luego de una media hora sumamente caótica, las tres chicas aún no se encontraban conformes con su apariencia.

- ¡Odio el color rosa! ¡Por qué diantres compraron mi vestido color rosa!

- ¡Deja de quejarte que eso se arregla fácil! - Le dijo Hermione moviendo su varita y apuntando al vestido que calzaba Ginny - ¿Así está mejor?

- Ahora me veo idéntica a Luna, con la diferencia que llevo dorado en lugar de amarillo - Se quejó.

- Si quieres me cambio de vestido, tengo otro azul claro en...

- ¡Pero ya! - Gritó Ginny.

- ¡Alguien haga algo con mi pelo! ¡Diooooooooooos! - Suplicó Hermione - ¿Por qué me castigaste con un cabello tan complicado?

- No seas tan dramática...

- ¿Yo dramática? ¿Quién mandó a Luna a cambiarse el vestido? ¡Encima que el que tenía puesto no era tan llamativo! Ahora seguramente vendrá con alguna de sus prendas raras...

Minutos después, la fiesta ya había empezado. Aunque se realizó el primer día del mes, todos los alumnos bajaban al Gran Comedor con sus mejores ropas para conmemorar el 3 de Mayo del año anterior, al igual que muchos profesores e invitados no vinculados al colegio, pero que participaron en esa fecha tan especial para el Mundo Mágico. El lugar estaba completamente repleto, Hermione y Ginny permanecieron observando el ambiente un momento antes de darse cuenta que nadie perteneciente a la familia Weasley estaba presente. Luna, por su parte, se despidió de las chicas en cuanto divisó a su padre.

- ¿Dónde...?

- ¡Hola señoritas! - Las llamó la voz de Neville por lo que giraron y lo abrazaron sorprendidas - Ginny, tengo una noticia muy importante para ti.

- ¿Sabes por qué no hay nadie de mi familia? - Inquirió la pelirroja.

- Justamente Madam Pomfrey me dijo que te avisara que no podrán venir. Le han comunicado que toda tu familia está en San Mungo.

- ¿QUÉ? - Gritaron ambas al unísono.

- ¡Tranquilas! - Pidió Neville temiendo por su bienestar físico - ¡Fleur está por tener a su bebé!

- ¡Oh Neville!

Por un instante se perdieron en la emoción del momento, sólo hasta que Ginny giró su mirada y descubrió que la entrada se abría y daba paso al héroe que había salvado a todo el Mundo Mágico.

- ¡Harry! - Exclamó Ginny, quería cruzar el salón y echarse a sus brazos pero había demasiada gente presente.

Ron y Harry entraron junto a varios aurores sobrevivientes de la batalla y otros nuevos estudiantes para la carrera, había tanta gente que no conocía, seguramente todos compañeros y compañeras de su novio, que los acompañaba. Luna apareció corriendo al instante y se plantó al lado de Ginny apenas Harry había llegado donde ella, Hermione se echó a los brazos de Ron y lo llenó de besos, pero cuando la pelirroja atentó a tener la misma reacción, Luna la tomó del brazo reteniéndola.

- ¡Pues bien Harry, estás de regreso y también vienes con una sorpresa! - Señaló a la joven que estaba a tan solo unos centímetros detras suyo - ¿Por qué no nos contaste que te habías comprometido? ¡Ve a buscarla y preséntanosla!

Los ojos de Luna se clavaron estupefactos en el rostro de su amiga viendo en éste un desesperado mensaje tras la apacible sonrisa. No era posible lo que acababa de escuchar, era ella, Ginny la prometida de Harry, o al menos como si lo fuera debido a los momentos pasados juntos, a pesar de nunca haber recibido una declaración formal, siempre había sido obvio para ella que se casarían. Miró a Harry y descubrió en sus ojos la misma desesperada ansiedad que en los de Luna. El recinto pareció adquirir una cualidad irreal como si todo se moviera en cámara lenta, como si ella formara parte de un sueño extraño, una oscura pesadilla en la que de repente todo lo familiar se tornaba desconocido y amenazante, luego oyó su propia voz trémula decir:

- ¿Harry cómo...?

Se detuvo porque Draco, quien se había apresurado a colocarse detrás de ella, le apretó el brazo con tal fuerza que el dolor la hizo volver a la realidad. Antes de que la joven pudiera agregar algo, Draco se apresuró a decir:

- Pues, felicitaciones, Potter, me alegra que al fin te decidas a alejarte de lo que me pertenece - Se volvió a mirar a Ginny lanzándole con la mirada una señal secreta de entendimiento - Hace apenas unas minutos, Ginny ha concedido a comproterse conmigo. No puedo creer que la hayas dejado pasar - Agregó con sorna y desprecio.

Ginny abrió la boca como alelada y Draco se apresuró a besarla con fuerza para acallar su atónita protesta. Hermione, Ron, Luna, Neville y Harry los miraban anonadados. ¿Qué demonios había pasado? Cuando Draco dejó de besarla, Ginny estaba muda del asombro, la cadena de acontecimientos era tan absurda, tan desconcertante, que había obnubilado su mente. Fatalista, decidió ver que sucedía luego. Las voces animadas de los reunidos parecían provenir de muy lejos y cuando Luna se acercó a abrazarla, su rostro parecía deformado, Ron había soltado un rugido furioso y se abalanzó hacia Draco al igual que Harry, contenidos solo por Hermione y Neville respectivamente, Draco aun sostenía a la joven con uno de sus brazos impidiendo que la súbita debilidad de sus piernas la hiciera caer. Harry ahora se acercó hacia ella y le gritó algo que la mente aturdida de Ginny no alcanzó a captar, pero la joven sí llegó a ver la rabia contenida y la mirada de odio en los ojos de Harry, luego sólo vio un caleidoscopio de manchas de luz antes de que el vértigo la hiciera tambalear.

- ¿Ginny? ¡Ginny! - La llamó alguien.

- Creo que me voy a desma... - No pudo decir más, enseguida sintió que unos brazos delgados la levantaban y oyó con claridad la voz de Draco que decía

- ¡¿Tú vienes con otra y pretendes que ella te espere?! ¿Quién te crees que eres?

La joven volvió en sí en la enfermería, acompañada de Draco, Luna y Hermione que se inclinaban solícitos hacia ella, Madam Pomfrey le estaba poniendo un paño húmedo en la frente.

- Ay...creo que quedé en ridículo ¿verdad? - Inquirió la muchacha con voz débil.

- No, tú no - Refutó Draco agriamente - Sólo el imbécil de tu hermano y su amigo Cararajada.

- La emoción y demasiado sol - Diagnosticó la señora Pomfrey mientras se alejaba del lugar - Después de todo, vaya sorpresa la que nos acaban de dar ustedes dos, tuve que retener al señor Potter y al señor Weasley en la sala de espera porque pretendían seguir la riña aquí dentro.

- Lo siento - Murmuró Ginny y sintió que las lágrimas asomaban a sus ojos, no había pesadilla después de todo, sino una espantosa realidad.

- Vamos Ginny, que no caiga ninguna lágrima - Le dijo Luna negando con la cabeza - Después de todo, este... - Dijo ella levantando la vista hacia Draco y volviéndola a su amiga - ...chico te salvó del lío.

- ¿Entonces fue todo un engaño? - Cnquirió Hermione.

Ginny ahogó un sollozo y apartó el rostro, su mano encontró la de Draco y se aferró a ella como un náufrago a la cuerda de salvamento.

- ¿Ginny qué te pasa?

La chica hundió el rostro en la almohada mientras Draco respondía con voz pausada:

- Como ya escuchaste Granger, emoción y exceso de sol, y si no te importa, me gustaría quedarme un momento a solas con mi novia.

Hermione se sintió ofendida pero tuvo que tragarse su enfado, Luna la tomó de la mano y salieron ambas de la habitación, una echa un basilisco y la otra contemplando el aire a su alrededor. Draco aún no le había soltado la mano y la miraba con inquisidora solicitud, era agradable sentir el apoyo de un hombre ahora que su mundo se le había venido abajo. Después de un rato se incorporó a medias sobre la almohada y preguntó con voz incierta:

- Draco...nosotros no estamos juntos desde hace más de un año.

El chico sonrió confiadamente.

- Sí, ya lo sé.

- ¿Entonces por qué dijiste eso?

Durante unos segundo Draco guardó un reflexivo silencio, luego dijo desdeñosamente

- Quizas fue solo otro acto impulsivo.

- ¿Como...besarme?

- Algo asi.

- Pero...tú no deseas estar conmigo...¿o sí?

De nuevo Draco guardó silencio otro instante.

- ¿Tan raro te parecería? - Preguntó al fin.

- ¡Sí! En especial cuando no hace ni dos horas que te dije que quería estar con...con Harry - Terminó la frase con un suspiro ahogado.

- No llores - Dijo Draco con sentimientos contradictorios, queriendo gritarle por seguir pensando en él pero a la vez abrazarla para ayudarla a sobrellevar ese momento.

- Yo no lloro - Dijo ella fríamente tratando de recomponerse. Una nueva emoción más fuerte que el abatimiento se apoderaba de ella, la ira indignada por la humillación recibida - ¿Dijiste eso porque odias a Harry, verdad?

- Hay algo de eso - Rió Draco - Pero supongo que lo hice por ti, parecías a punto de decir algo de lo que después te arrepentirías, fue lo único que se me ocurrió...no tuve tiempo para pensar algo mejor.

- Pues fue un reflejo genial, debo admitirlo - Dijo la joven con asomo de sonrisa - ¿Pero...y ahora qué? No puedes comprometerte conmigo solo para salvarme del ridículo.

- ¿Todos los noviazgos pueden romperse, no?

- Sí... - Dijo Ginny con voz débil y tragó saliva - Te agradezco - Agregó - Aunque ahora vas a hacer que mis hermanos no solo quieran matarte a ti, sino también a mi - Rió - ¿Eso no te pone en una situación muy incómoda?

- ¿Por qué? Soy libre y sin compromisos.

- ¿Y qué de Pansy?

- ¡Una excelente excusa para sacármela de encima! Además, prefiero mil veces tu compañía a la suya.

- ¿Aunque solo sea una farsa?

- No tiene por qué serlo - Le dijo él con una sonrisa traviesa - Ya nos conocemos Ginevra...

- Odiaba que me llamaras así - Acotó ella regalando una sincera sonrisa.

- ¿Ahora no lo haces?

- Sigo haciendolo. Hasta prefiero que me llames "Weasley".

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Bueno ahí quedó, sé que es bastante floja la trama, pero ya tengo todo escrito así que no queda otra que subirlo jejej. Desde ya les pido un favor muuy grande: Dejenme reviews! necesito saber que les pareció este comienzo de nada! Asi al menos sé si tiene sentido pasar las hojas de mis folios a la pc y no lo hago en vano._

_Super gracias por llegar hasta acá!_

_BESOS Y ACHUCHONES para todos._


	2. ¿Dolor o despecho?

**2. ¿Dolor o despecho?**

DESPUÉS de un momento Draco sugirió con voz serena:

- ¿Lista para volver a la sala?

Ginny buscó refugio otra vez en la almohada con el rostro tenso, Draco dijo mirando en rededor de la enfermería por si veía a alguien más.

- Tendrás que afrontarlo tarde o temprano Ginny, será más fácil con toda esa gente presente porque de esa forma te verás obligada a disimular.

Ginny lo miró agradecida.

- Sí, tienes razón.

- Ya lo sabía - Dijo Draco con una sonrisa.

La ayudó a levantarse de la cama. Apartándose un mechón ondulado de cabellos rojos de la frente, la joven dijo:

- Creo que antes me arreglo un poco.

- ¿Quieres que te espere fuera?

- No...no por favor, quédate aquí - No quería quedarse sola, la compañía de Draco era su única compañía contra el abatimiento.

Cuando terminó de limpiarse los restos de maquillaje de sus mejillas corrido por las tres lágrimas que no había llegado a contener, se volvió hacia Draco.

- ¿Lista? - Preguntó él y cuando la joven asintió con un movimiento de cabeza agregó - Ahora lo único que te falta es una sonrisa.

Ginny se esforzó en sonreír y Draco le tendió una mano para estrechar la de ella con protectora firmeza.

- Más vale que te vean contenta, no podrías tener mejor compañía que la que tienes ahora - Se mofó él divertido.

Cuando volvieron al Gran Comedor, la mano de Draco logró mantener la sonrisa en sus labios mientras le decía a todos que ya se sentía bien y que nunca volvería a cometer la imprudencia de pasar toda la mañana bajo el rayo del sol. A pesar de las miradas de odio y descontento de su hermano Ron, el chico no volvió a digirle palabra, quizas tras haber recibido una fuerte reprimenda por parte de Hermione. Harry parecía estar en la misma situación, sólo que esta vez se había tragado el despecho del momento y se había acercado a ella junto con Luna y su _nueva_ novia.

- No te presentamos como debe ser a Annis - Dijo Luna sonriendo y fingiendo desentendimiento. Ginny se puso rígida, pero los dedos de Draco apretaron los de ella mientras la obligaba a ir con él hacia donde estaba sentada Annis junto a Harry.

- Creo que...que no pude felicitarlos como es debido - Dijo Ginny con un esfuerzo - ¿Hace...cuánto que están juntos?

- Oh es muy reciente - Respondió Annis sonriente - Hace sólo unos días ¿fue un flechazo inesperado, verdad Harry?

- Es cierto - Asintió Harry mirando fijamente a los ojos a Draco, quien le devolvía la amenaza desafiante - Estuvimos todo el año juntos en la Academia y sin embargo hace apenas unas semanas que nos conocimos. Cuando nos avisaron que asistiríamos a esta fiesta me di cuenta que no podía venir sin ella, de modo que le hice la proposición y la respuesta por suerte fue sí.

- ¿Y qué hay de ustedes dos? - Preguntó Annis con una sonrisa franca y cordial - ¿Ustedes sí se conocen desde hace más tiempo, no?

- Hace mucho - Asintió Draco aun con la vista fija en Harry - Casi que crecimos juntos, pero hasta ahora me di cuenta de que necesitaba tenerla a mi lado, y según parece ella opina lo mismo que yo - Agregó con una sonrisa de suficiencia y mirando a Ginny.

_Draco era bastante hábil para hablar_, pensó Ginny mientras se esforzaba en devolverle la sonrisa con una expresión que ocultara el goce que sentía al ver la cara de confusión de Harry y al mismo tiempo el dolor al ver la de felicidad de Annis. Al sentir la mirada de Harry sobre ella y advertir cierta perplejidad, Ginny dijo con fingida ligereza a su falsa pareja.

- Creí que nunca te me declararías, siempre estuve esperando tu proposición.

Vio la sorpresa en los ojos de Draco antes de que reaccionara y sonriera, propinándole un leve beso en la mejilla. Ron, quien observaba todo de lejos, no pudo contenerse ni un sólo segundo más y se abalanzó contra el Slytherin. Una nueva revuelta se armó pero ya ni Ginny ni Harry participaban de ella.

Los gritos de Hermione, Neville y varios otros alumnos sumados a los de algunos profesores escandalizados no tuvieron ningún efecto en ella, solo se limitó a observar a aquél que había sido y aun era el gran amor de su vida y fue asaltada por una espantosa sensación de abandono. Puso la frente en alto y le miró desafiante, pero Harry no devolvió el reto, sino que se acercó a ella sigilosamente a través del tumulto y le susurró al oído.

- No sabía que esperabas una propuesta de Draco...

- No sabía que debía esperar una propuesta tuya - Contestó ella rotunda.

Harry se iba de su vida y dejaba un terrible vacío ya que todos sus sueños, sus planes y esperanzas las había centrado en él durante mucho tiempo. De repente todas sus ilusiones se venían abajo y sólo quedaban en su corazón los escombros de lo que había sido su castillo de cristal.

En sala había un silencio opresivo. La pelea seguía en pie pero a Ginny ya no le interesaba oírla ni defender a nadie. Abatida pero orgullosa, se dirigió hacia su sala común dispuesta a borrar ese descolocante día de su mente y de su vida. No le demostraría a nadie su dolor. ¿Pero...es que realmente había dolor? La pregunta abarcó la totalidad de sus pensamientos ¿Era sufrimiento eso que ardía en su pecho o solamente se trataba del fuego del orgullo herido? No quería averiguar la respuesta ¿Qué clase de persona sería si no sufriera por semejante acto de desinterés por aquél al que siempre le demostró profunda devoción? Ella sabía que tenía que sentirse abatida pero sinceramente no creía estarlo, sola en su habitación con la mente despejada las cosas estaban mucho más claras ahora ¿Dolor o despecho? Puede que esa pregunta fuera algo más complicada de descubrir pero había algo de lo que estaba completamente segura: Draco había vuelto a su vida.

Se odiaba por haber traicionado en su momento a su gran amor, ¡pero Harry la había abandonado! ¡Por más que fuera por salvar al mundo mágico, fue ella quien tuvo que soportar todo ese año de vacío amoroso en su interior! ¿Qué si él se olvidaba de ella, cómo de hecho ocurrió? Malfoy fue quien estuvo a su lado, se había resistido en un principio, pero la atracción física era pecaminosamente innegable. Aun recordaba el primer acercamiento que habían tenido en su séptimo curso, cuando los Carrow la habían castigado por rebelde y revoltosa. Alecto le había encomendado a Malfoy la tarea de torturarla con el maleficio Cruciatus y se había marchado de la habitación dejándolos solos, Ginny lo había afrontado con furia, el odio enrojeciendo peligrosamente sus ojos, los puños apretados y la frente en alto dispuesta a recibir con honor el castigo referente, el Slytherin la miró de la misma desafiante manera y elevando su varita, pronunció un hechizo. Una delicada luz amarilla se desprendió y Ginny se cubrió instintivamente. Al abrir los ojos descubrió en sus brazos unos cortes pero no sentía absolutamente nada de dolor, desconcertada, levantó la vista hacia el prefecto en busca de una explicación, Malfoy simplemente se había limitado a devolverle el escrutamiento pero ya no había signos de odio en su mirar. _Finge dolor_, le había dicho antes de abrir la puerta del armario tras de sí e irse por el pasillo. Dudaba haber podido resistir con tanto ímpetu los ataques de los hermanos Carrow si no hubiera sido gracias a él. Cada vez iba descubriendo en el Slytherin actitudes que la torturaban al no entenderlas pero no faltó tanto tiempo para comprender qué era lo que en realidad Malfoy pretendía de ella: cuerpo, sudor y pasión. Aun hasta este día no entendía porqué había cedido a los acosos, las palabras murmuradas imprudentemente cerca de su rostro, su boca, él la acorralaba con su cuerpo y Ginny no resistía los impulsos salvajes que latían en su vientre, el pecado los envolvía en cada _castigo_. ¿Por qué se había alejado de semejante placer carnal? O mejor aún, ¿por qué rechazarlo ahora que volvía a sus manos?

- ¿Todo bien, Ginny?

Hermione había ingresado a su habitación con un vaso de agua en mano, Ginny se dió media vuelta en la cama.

- Sí, de maravilla.

Su compañera de cuarto no era tonta, el ambiente tenso era tan tangible que podría cortarse con un cuchillo.

- ¿No tienes ganas de hablar, verdad?

- Dime qué quieres saber y te lo respondo - Respondió Ginny pero enseguida negó con la cabeza - Perdóname Hermione, estoy algo suceptible. Mi día no fue del todo normal.

- Si te sirve de consuelo, Ron sólo terminó con un ojo y labios sumamente hinchados y Harry con dos dientes menos que enseguida reubicó Madame Pomfrey. Draco en cambio...

- ¿Qué pasó con él?

- Bueno, eran dos contra uno. Hasta que se unió Goyle, Harry y Ron ya habían hecho de las suyas, ni Luna, Neville y yo pudimos detenerlos. Igual no te preocupes - Agregó Hermione al ver la cara de horror de su amiga - Nariz rota y brazo dislocado, nada que Madam Pomfrey no haya podido solucionar.

- ¿Crees que deba ir a verlo?

- ¿De verdad te preocupas por él? - Hermione levantó la ceja, se acercó y dejó el vaso con agua sobre la mesita de luz - ¿Realmente son pareja?

Ginny tragó saliva y espetó ofendida:

- ¡Claro que sí!

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes que salían juntos?

- Sabía que ibas a estar en contra - Se defendió ella.

- No estoy en contra, solo que...es extraño.

- No tiene nada de extraño, él quiere, yo quiero...

- ¿Tú quieres? - Inquirió escépticamente.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? - Dijo ella elevándose de la cama.

- Hasta hace menos de un día no veías la hora de ver Harry.

- Para decirle que lo nuestro no iba más y que quería empezar de nuevo con...con Draco. Annis no pudo haber aparecido en mejor momento.

Hermione se dedicó a estudiarla unos segundos y luego finalizó

- Lamento que no confiaras en mi, yo siempre fui tu amiga.

- No Hermione, esto no tiene nada que ver contigo. Ya sé que eres mi amiga, es sólo que...quería mantener las cosas en secreto hasta no hablarlo personalmente con Harry, no es nada contra ti.

- Luna ya lo sabía - Reprochó Hermione bastante ofendida mientras se acercaba a la puerta de salida.

- Luna nos vio, yo no le conté nada.

- ¿Supongo que eso tendría que explicarlo todo, no?

Hermione se fue de la habitación dolida pero era normal, había sentido la desconfianza de Ginny que, aunque en realidad no había tenido nada programado, sí le había ocultado su amorío del año anterior. La pelirroja se reacomodó en las sábanas y se hundió en la almohada dispuesta a ordenar todos sus pensamientos y sentimientos con un sueño reparador.

-.-.-.-.-.-

_Gracias por todos los reviews que me dejaron!!! la verdad es que no esperaba ninguno, así que se imaginarán el salto que pegue cuando vi tantos reviews, alertas y ffs. Estoy tan feliz!!! espero no decepcionarlos ahora que avanza la historia!!!!_

_**Alexander Malfoy Black: **__sabes que leí todo el texto de nuevo, y tenés razón!!! jajaja, pero es normal porque se basa en una de esas novelas!! espero que te siga gustando._

_**Snaluck: **__y a quien no le gusta el rubio!!! me puso tan contenta que te haya gustado!! ojala te guste este cap también!!_

_**Lynette P. Broderick: **__gracias por el apluso! es verdad, tenía mucho miedo y todavía lo tengo pero el que no arriesga no gana, como decimos acá. Con eso de que pasaba todo muy rápido creo que tenes razón, pero es que resultaba mucho más fácil contar que ellos dos habían salido mientras Harry estaba en su mundo de horrocruxes, en lugar de tener que empezar desde cero durante ese año. Igual tu idea me re gusta! puede que mas adelante haga un fic contando como inicio todo. En lugar de una segunda parte sería la pre-primera parte, jajaja, y gracias por avisarme de los reviews anonimos!!!_

_**verklai30:**__ me alegra tanto que te haya gustado!_

_**yo-182:**__ hola YO!!! supongo que están en el mismo año en que estaban en el septimo libro de Jotaka, porque si un monton de alumnos estaban escondidos en la sala de menesteres y sumada la corrupción didactica de los Carrow, no se puede contabilizar ese año como un año de curso!!! todos tendrían que recursar! Hermione está en septimo año y Harry y Ron están en el primer año estudiando para ser aurores y no están en Hogwarts porque no hace falta tener exatisis para seguir esa carrera. ojala te haya contestado todo y me hayas entendido!!_

_**orii-ff: **__gracias por los animos Ori!_

_**Darynka Malfoy: **__muchas gracias por los animos! los drinny tambien son mis favoritos, es que los dos son tan especiales... yo creo que merecen mucho ams de lo que obtuvieron en los libros... imagina todo el dolor que pasaron los dos al estar bajo el mando de Riddle/Voldemort!!! pobrecitos... snif. Si conoces algunos buenos, decime!! (soy bastante nueva en esta página) estoy segura que nos vamos a llevar re bien!_

_Muchisimos besos y super gracias por llegar hasta acá!_

_BESOS Y ACHUCHONES para todos._


	3. Declaraciones

**3. Declaraciones**

PARA Ginny no fue tan terrible como había imaginado encontrarse al día siguiente con Luna cuando ésta se reunió con ella en el Gran Comedor para desayunar, el rostro de su amiga estaba iluminado por una sonrisa y sus enormes ojos resplandecían con emoción y curiosidad.

- ¡Te lo tenías bien escondido! - Exclamó en un tono acusador - Cuando te vi con Draco en los jardines no pude decirte nada, pero casi me caí de espaldas, al menos podrías haberme dado un pequeño indicio. ¡Y todo este tiempo hablándome de Harry como para despistarme! Yo preocupándome cuando aparecio con nueva novia y tú haciendo de las tuyas...¡tramposa!

- Oh no Luna, te equivocas - Se defendió Ginny mientras probaba un enorme bocado de salmón ahumado - Lo de Draco es...es muy reciente.

- Quizá tú te hayas dado cuenta apenas pero estoy segura que él alimentaba esa pasión secreta por ti, la misma que tuvieron el año pasado.

Ginny se atragantó tan violentamente que escupió todos los restos de comida de vuelta al plato.

- ¡SHH! ¡Baja la voz!

-Si es la pura verdad. No fuiste muy linda con Harry al engañarlo de esa forma. - Ginny rodó los ojos - Pero bueno, ¿supongo que ya están a mano ahora que él te ha hecho lo mismo, no?

- Luna por Dios, deja de hablar de lo que viví con Draco que alguien podría oírte, además eso quedó en el pasado.

- Pues a mi no me parece...menos ahora que volvieron a ser pareja. Dime la verdad, ¿besa mejor que Harry? O quizá tiene otras cualidades ocultas...

- ¡Ya está bien! - Ginny se levantó de la mesa bruscamente y la miró de una forma escrutadora - Por favor Luna, te ruego que mantengas tu boca cerrada, Hermione no tiene idea de esto y no quiero que piense mal de mi.

- ¿Pensar mal de ti? - Luna no entendía - Hermione es tu amiga, Ginny.

- Lo sé pero también es la mejor amiga de Harry y la novia de mi hermano, no tengo ninguna intención de pelear con ella por una estupidez como ésta.

- Lo que viviste con Draco no fue ninguna estupidez.

Ginny iba a contestar pero no pudo. Luna tenía razón, siempre la tenía, no entendía ese extraño don de su amiga de ser tan sincera y directa a la vez, sin una pizca de verguenza, Luna era sumamente especial y adorable.

- Creo que podría confiarle algunas cosas...pero no ahondaré en detalles. Es verdad, Hermione es mi amiga y diga lo que le diga sabrá entenderme ¿Para eso son las amigas, no?

Luna amplió enormemente su sonrisa.

- Exactamente.

Al pasar el día y las clases de turno, Ginny se dio cuenta de que se cruzaría con la presencia de Draco a la hora de Pociones. Slytherins y Gryffindors compartían esa clase, por lo que no pudo evitar la tensión cuando la sesión llegó. Hermione no dejaba de mirar de un lado a otro analizando la situación y Draco le sonreía debilmente cada vez que cruzaba sus ojos. Por suerte el muchacho no buscó su compañía cuando el profesor Slughorn ordenó un trabajo grupal, pero sí se le acercó para susurrarle al oído _tenemos que hablar_, a lo que Ginny respondió con un vacilante asentimiento de cabeza.

- Te veo en la sala común Hermione - Indicó Ginny al finalizar la clase.

- Creí que ibamos a repasar Herbología junto a Neville - Indicó reprochantemente.

- Lo siento, es verdad, lo había olvidado - Ginny dudó si decir la verdad o no, finalmente optó por ser sincera - Quedé en encontrarme con Draco pero tienes razón, lo dejaré para otro momento. Vamos.

- ¿Con él? - Reflexionó Hermione - No Ginny, ve tranquila, adelantaremos lo más que podamos con Neville y después te paso el pergamino.

Ginny se sorprendió de que su amiga melenuda tomara la situación tan bien por lo que se sintió muy agradecida, la abrazó fuertemente y se dirigió a su cita, en el séptimo piso. Draco estaba esperándola desde hacía rato, quería tener una charla a solas con su novia, pero en ese castillo estar solo de día era casi imposible. Una vez que Ginny llegó a su lado, la tomó de la mano y la condujo a la pared que antes solía transformarse en la sala de Menesteres.

- Draco... - Susurró ella en cuanto se dio cuenta de adonde pretendía ir su acompañante - quedó destruída... - Dijo tristemente.

- Lo sé.

Draco suspiró y pasó una mano por sobre la pared mirándola con dolor. Ginny había hecho una acotación estúpida, Vincent Crabbe murió dentro de esa habitación, uno de los amigos de Draco, sintió ganas de golpearse a sí misma por haberle hecho recordar al muchacho aquella horrible situación.

- Creo que deberíamos irnos de aquí - Sugirió ella.

- No - Dictaminó él-, quiero entrar.

- ¿Entrar? - Se alarmó Ginny - O no Draco, no sabemos como está la habitación, ni siquiera sabemos si aun puede seguir utilizándose. Además... - intentó ser un poco delicada al decir lo que quería decir - No hay muchos...eh...buenos recuerdos dentro de ella.

- Los elfos la habrán arreglado - Prosiguió él - Quiero entrar, quiero estar contigo a solas y este es el mejor lugar que se me ocurre - Ginny vaciló un poco - No te pongas mal - Sonrió él - Sé lo que estás pensando, lo de Crabbe fue algo horrible, sí, pero aprendí a superarlo - Dijo y sonrió débilmente, no muy convencido de sus propias palabras - ¿Me acompañas?

- Claro - Aseguró ella.

Ambos cerraron los ojos y desearon ver un lugar calmo, tranquilo y relajado. Esperaron unos segundo y al abrir los ojos no había nada allí.

- Creo que no va a funcionar - Dijo Draco tristemente - Tienes razón Ginny, vámonos.

- Aguarda, intentémoslo una vez más - Dijo ella sonrientemente.

Draco correspondió la sonrisa y volvieron a intentarlo pero nada ocurrió. La habitación realmente había quedado destruída por completo. Desanimados, ambos dieron la vuelta e ingresaron a una sala vacía para entablar conversación, al menos hasta que alguien más llegara a interrumpirlos.

- ¿Saben los demás que estás aquí conmigo? - Preguntó él de una vez apenas se instalaron en el suelo del salón.

- Sí, ¿por qué no habrían de saberlo?

Una expresión desconcertante apareció en el rostro de Draco y pasó un brazo por el hombro de Ginny. La joven cerró los ojos, perdiéndose en el sentimiento de ese abrazo, recordando todas las cosas maravillosas que había llegado a vivir con aquella piel, su aroma seguía siendo el mismo. Sintió el delicado respirar por sobre su cuello y fue entonces que, conciente del peso del brazo de Draco, se movió, pero él, lejos de apartar el brazo la atrajo con aun más fuerza y alzó su barbilla con la otra mano. Ginny contuvo el aliento y abrió los ojos con asombro antes de cerrarlos cuando los labios de Draco se posaron en los de ella, firmes, cálidos y apremianates. Después de unos momentos Draco apartó su boca de la de ella y se alejó un poco cuando sintió una leve resistencia en Ginny. La miró con cierta extrañeza, como interrogándola con la mirada.

- Por favor Draco...no podemos...no está bien.

Draco soltó una risita.

- ¿Por qué diablos no?

Ginny se volvió llevándose una mano a la sien durante un momento, meneó la cabeza en silencio tratando de formular una respuesta coherente, Draco le tocó el brazo recorriendo los dedos desde su codo descubierto por su camisa arremangada hasta la yema de los dedos.

- ¿Somos novios, no? Después de todo, las parejas suelen besarse...y nosotros ya tenemos bastante experiencia en eso.

- ¡Nosotros no somos pareja! - Protestó ella con vehemencia volviéndose para mirarlo de frente - No de verdad.

- Te compraré un anillo de compromiso - Bromeó Draco sonriendo - ¿Eso lo hará verdadero?

- ¡Ay Draco! - Exclamó Ginny irritada - Te estoy hablando en serio.

- Yo también - Repuso él. Luego al mirar el rostro furioso de la joven, dejó de sonreír y dijo rotundo - Está bien Ginevra ¿quieres hablar? Hablemos.

Ginny lo miró seriamente y sin saber qué debía esperar pero lo dejó hablar.

- Ahora dime ¿cuál diablos es el problema?

- Tú sabes perfectamente cuál es, no podemos fingir que somos pareja, ¡es ridículo!

- No pensabas eso ayer. De hecho, más de una vez me dijiste que estabas agradecida.

- Lo sé pero... - Ginny apartó la mirada y se mordió el labio inferior.

- Y no tenemos que fingir... - Agregó Draco - ¿Te ofrecí una solución, recuerdas? ¿Ya pensaste en ello?

- Es incluso más absurdo que fingir, tú no quieres estar conmigo en realidad.

- ¿Ahora sabes legeremancia? Al contrario, siempre quise volver a estar contigo - Arguyó él - Creí que te lo había dicho con suficiente claridad.

Ginny le lanzó una mirada extrañada e incrédula.

- No entiendo.

- No seas tonta Ginevra - Dijo Draco con cierta impaciencia - Por supuesto que entiendes, no eres una niña de diez años.

Las mejillas de Ginny se encendieron, no era raro que Draco perdiera la paciencia, pero sí que intentara disimularla de esa manera, si hubiese sido cualquier otra persona, unos cuantos insultos habrían acompañado esas palabras. Ella se miró las manos, apretadas con nerviosismo.

- Lo que pasa es... - Dijo con voz casi inaudible - ...es que ya dejé de pensar en ti de ese modo.

- ¿Si? - La voz de él sonaba seca - Me parece que no te sería muy difícil retomar viejos pensamientos, cada vez que te he besado en estos dos días has respondido muy bien.

- La primera vez no cuenta.

- Está bien, no cuenta - Aceptó Draco con una sonrisa, parecía haber recuperado su buen humor - ¿Pero las siguientes sabías que me estabas besando a mí, no?

Ella se encogió de hombros, turbada por la franca pregunta de Draco, incapaz de confesarse a sí misma que, a pesar de sus sentimientos por Harry, Draco seguía excitándola con tanta facilidad.

- Quizas - Murmuró.

- ¿_Quizas_? - La voz de Draco volvió a tornárse áspera, le tomó la barbilla con una mano y la obligó a mirarlo de frente, en sus ojos había una fiera acusación - ¿Cerraste los ojos para pensar en Potter o me estabas besando a mi?

- Draco...

- Respóndeme, Weasley - Dijo él en voz baja y definitiva - Quiero la verdad.

Ginny entreabrió los labios, se los humedeció con la punta de la lengua, sin poder despegar la vista de los penetrantes ojos grises de Draco. Ahí estaba ese fuego ardiendo en él, ahí estaba esa forma agresiva y profunda de moverse por el mundo, lo que más le atraía.

- A ti - Susurró.

Una leve sonrisa de satisfacción curvó apenas los hermosos y delicados labios de Draco.

- Bien, entonces deja de poner excusas estúpidas. Tú me conoces y yo también, conozco cada rincón de tu cuerpo... - Draco se acercó otra vez a ella respirando sobre su piel - ...cada peca... - Ginny cerró los ojos escuchando la embriagadora voz sobre sus oídos.

-Supongo... - Murmuró ella.

Sabía que era lo que ocurría: parte de ella quería y ansiaba volver a sentir todas las lascivas sensaciones que había compartido con Draco durante el año de la guerra. Suponía que desde apenas conocidos él se había apoderado de su atención, pero había sublimado su impulso sexual hacia él en una especie de culto ideal, de amor platónico, después de todo, él era un Malfoy perteneciente a la casa Slytherin y enemigo de su familia. Michael, Dean, y Harry habían constituído un objeto más adecuado y alcanzable de sus anhelos, Harry prácticamente vivía en su casa, su hermano era su mejor amigo y era un muchacho bastante atractivo, pero ahora él ya no estaba en medio, ya no se interpondría entre los dos porque no estaba engañándolo y Draco era un reivincado miembro de la sociedad. Empero, había otras complicaciones, Harry podía haber decidido casarse con otra mujer pero eso no cambiaba los sentimientos que Ginny abrigaba por él. El trauma de encontrarse de forma inesperada en pareja falsamente con Draco y el torbellino mental que le había provocado había empujado al subconciente todo pensamiento sobre Harry, pero la noche anterior después de que Hermione se hubiera ido, lloró hasta quedar dormida, maldiciendo su propia debilidad, y el día de hoy había llevado en su interior una pesada carga de abatimiento y triteza. De repente tuvo deseos de llorar otra vez. Apartando su cuello parpadeó varias veces para disipar la amenaza de lágrimas. Draco emitió un leve suspiro y la tomó en sus brazos, reclinándole la cabeza sobre su hombro, los dedos del joven le acariciaban el pelo y las mejillas con ternura. Ginny sonrió y levantó la cabeza para mirarlo, de verdad era un hombre apuesto y varonil, su piel apenas si estaba bronceada por el sol del verano, tenía un cabello suave y rubio, y los ojos de un gris intenso. Sin proponérselo, la mirada de Ginny se apartó del rostro de Draco y se clavó en el cuello desabotonado de su camisa y de pronto percibió su cercanía, las piernas de él contra las suyas, la mano amplia en su cintura. Draco entrecerró los ojos al instante dejando de reír, y sus dedos la ciñeron con más fuerza, Ginny aspiró profundamente esquivando su mirada y trató de apartarse.

- No te resistas - Dijo él - No lo hagas...

Casi sin aliento, Ginny murmuró

- Amo a Harry.

- Harry no te ama.

Ella alzó los ojos llenos de dolor para afrontarlo, asombrada ante su crueldad, y descubrió un brillo extraño en los ojos de él, antes de que éste la atrajera con fuerza hacia sí y la besara con más pasión que delicadeza. Una mano se deslizó de la cintura de la joven hasta sus costillas y luego enmarcó con firmeza uno de sus pechos, el corazón de Ginny sufrió un vuelco y luego empezó a latir con repentina excitación.

- Por mi parte, te deseo...y mucho - Dijo Draco,apartando los labios de su boca y mirándola con intención.

Ginny trató de decir que ella no lo deseaba, pero si lo hacía, habría sido una mentirosa. Draco le acariciaba el pecho, apretando con suavidad el contorno de su ondulación sobre la camisa. Confusa y turbada, la joven volvió la cabeza ocultando el rostro en el pecho masculino, la mano de Draco subió para acariciarle el rostro y la joven sintió que le rozaba la sien con los labios, en un beso leve, tierno.

- Y no puedes negar que tú me deseas también - Murmuró él.

Ella meneó la cabeza.

- No es lo mismo.

- Eso lo veremos - Concedió Draco con voz definitoria.

Su mano acarició con suavidad el pecho de la muchacha y luego empezó a deslizarse por su hombro, era tan relajante que Ginny sintió el extraño deseo de ronronear, como una gatita complacida, se sintió adormecida, segura, consolada, y el nudo de infelicidad que la había acompañado durante el día parecía haberse disuelto.

- Te pedí que fueras mía, sólo tienes que aceptar y nuestra relación será tan real como la de cualquiera.

- Draco...

- No me digas que no puedes antes la excusa era Potter, que te sentías mal por serle infiel y que cuando él regresara a ti, me dejarías, y así lo hiciste. ¿Y ahora qué? Harry tiene a Annis, tú ya no eres nada para él.

- Sentí su enfado cuando se enteró de lo nuestro.

Draco suspiró y apartó la mirada hacia un punto fijo en la habitación, no podía mirar a Ginny a los ojos porque sentía que prácticamente le estaría rogando. La decisión era de ella, de nadie más y Draco daría batalla hasta el final, pero sólo si tenía oportunidad de ganar. Si no, nada de lo que hablara con Ginny tendría sentido.

- Te extraño, Ginny - Dijo él, aun sin poder mirarla.

La joven levantó la vista, sorprendida ante la declaración. Una súbita ternura, mezclada con compasión, la inundó, no cabía duda que se sentía atraída por él. Era extraña la forma en que Draco podía despertar en ella reacciones tan fuertes, si no más intensas, que Harry, pero dudaba que fuera amor. ¿Y si lo fuera? ¿Dejaría que el tren se fuera para lamentarse toda su vida de lo que pudo ser y no fue? ¡Qué importaba su familia! ¡Qué importaban los demás! Lo único que interesaba era lo que ella misma opinara, pero... ¿es que realmente sabía lo que su corazón deseaba?

- Ginny - La voz de Draco la sacó de sus hondas reflexiones - ¿Es una decisión tan difícil?

- Si - Respondió ella lacónica.

- ¿_Si_ es difícil...o _si_ serás mi novia?

- Si, seré tuya Draco.

-.-.-.-.-.-

_Muchas gracias a todos los que me dejaron un lindo review y me lo hicieron saber!! Realmente me hizo muy feliz saber que les gustó la historia. Esta vez tardé en actualizar porque tonta de mi, perdí mi libreta con los folios, por suerte la encontré hace tres días, asi que ya no voy a tardar tanto. Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado! saludos montones._

**_yo-182:_**_ es que Ginny tenía problemas más importantes en mente, jaja. Tienes razón, tendría que haberla hecho participar pero estaba como en trance, ni cuenta se dio de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, solamente escuchó a Harry y puf... el mundo se le vino abajo._

**_Alexander Malfoy Black: _**_¿te digo la verdad? Harry tambien me resultó extraño! encima de que vino con otra, se ofende! pero quien se cree que es? Jaja, estos magos... aunque tengo que decirte que Harry tiene esas actitudes por algo que pienso contar después, ¡aguantame!_

**_Lynette P. Broderick: _**_tus reviews me dejan sin palabras. Realmente analizas cada párrafo letra por letra y lo lees minuciosamente! ahora me das miedo, jaja, sos tan detallista que se que vas a encontrar miles de errores, pero eso tambien es bueno, porque estoy segura de que tus comentarios me ayudaran a mejorar n.n, y con respecto a la huida de Ginny, te contesto lo mismo que a **Yo**, es que Ginny casi que ni se dio cuenta de la segunda pelea, estaba tan shockeada por lo anterior que quedó medio tarada, jaja. Y eres genial! sí, Hermione estaba COMPLETAMENTE ofendida, se sintió dejada de lado, mas o menos traicionada por la falta de confianza, pero como es ella, se lo hizo saber de una manera delicada y sutil. Espero que sigas analizandome con tus maravillosos reviews! PD: me encanta tu nombre!_

**_Sahian: _**_gracias por el comentario!! tengo planeado algún que otro flashback para cuando Ginny le comente todo a Hermione... quizas para el próximo capítulo, es que tengo que acomdarlos porque los flashback no estaban en la historia, pero los agregué porque ya lo sugirieron (tu incluida), asi que gracias por el consejo!_

**_Vincent kun: _**_segundo lector hombre! que honor! me alegro mucho que te haya gustado, y no te preocupes, Ginny tiene un desastre en la cabeza ahora, pero sabe perfectamente lo quiere (al menos inconcientemente) Draquito va a cuidarla bien, jaja. Gracias por leer!_

_Muchisimos besos y super gracias por llegar hasta acá!_

_BESOS Y ACHUCHONES para todos._


	4. Como un balde de agua helada

_Les aviso muy sutilmente que antes de leer este capítulo, si no le gustan las escenas lime, lemon y esas coas... se salteen esas partes!! si no les molestan, lean tranquilos. Saludos a todos!_

-.-.-.-.-.-

**4. Como un balde de agua helada**

SIN decir más, fue Ginny quien se acercó timidamente a los brazos de Draco y lo besó con temor. El chico no salía de su asombro y aun mantenía los ojos abiertos mientras sus labios se movían inconcientemente sobre los de la muchacha. El beso fue tímido, sutil y delicado, de hecho, fue algo extraño. Ambos se sentían un tanto nerviosos por la situación y hasta se podía percibir cierta tensión en el ambiente sin saber por qué. Draco se apartó de ella dudando de la sinceridad de aquel beso, el dulce sonido de sus labios despegándose fue lo único que logró escucharse antes de que el muchacho gimiera casi imperceptiblemente pero no de placer, fue un gemido de angustia. La observó a los ojos fijamente, buscando una respuesta, Ginny no entendía por qué Draco se había alejado de ella y menos aun, por qué él la miraba de ese modo tan distante. Ella devolvió la mirada solo para que él se alejara un poco más de ella en respuesta.

- ¿Qué...?

- ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

Ginny abrió los ojos soprendida. ¿Acaso no era justamente que ella fuera suya lo que Draco deseaba?

- ¿De qué hablas? - Preguntó.

- No - Respondió él bruscamente. Una brillo frío se cruzó por sus ojos y llegó a causar un escalofrío en Ginny - Me usas - Draco parecía estar comprendiendo la situción lentamente. Durante esos dos días había visto la posibilidad de volver a poseer lo que jamás debió habérsele arrebatado de los brazos pero no había sido conciente del costo que eso podría traer, Ginny no quería estar a su lado, ella aun esperaba a Potter y el darse cuenta de que el haber sido débil por un instante y dejarse llevar por las emociones al decir las únicas dos palabras que más celosamente había guardado en su vida habían causado un dejo de tristeza en el rostro de Ginny, lo hizo caer - No quiero tu piedad.

Draco se levantó del suelo y la escrutó desde lo alto. Ginny, quien aun seguía sentada en el suelo, no entendía absolutamente nada de nada.

- ¿Qué pasa contigo? - Inquirió la pelirroja con la expresión más anonadada que podía dibujar en su rostro.

- No quieres estar conmigo - Respondió él enfadado consigo mismo más que con ella, se había rebajado, se había menospreciado para conseguir lo que quería. ¿Pero a qué precio? Tenía a Ginny, sí, la había conseguido pero no como él realmente le hubiera gustado tenerla, ese beso lo había demostrado. La verûenza lo embargó y sintió el deseo inmediato de abandonar ese lugar de una vez - Solamente estás conmigo por despecho, no quieres en realidad.

Draco se dio media vuelta, prefería no mirar a Ginny a los ojos por temor a que notara que lejos de enfado y rencor, ellos escondían un dulce y triste dolor. Ginny esperó sin mucha paciencia que el muchacho terminara con su explicación, pero al no formar palabra, espetó:

- ¿Quién rayos eres tú para hablarme así? - La agresión en las palabras asombraron a Draco, quien volteó para afrontarla. Ginny se había elevado a sus pies y su expresión atónita había sido reemplazada por una totalmente aterradora - ¿Cómo te atreves a tratarme como si fuera una....? - Frenó antes de decir una grosería.

Draco trastabilló, pero no retrocedió ni un sólo paso, Ginny se le acercó tan peligrosamente que la punta de su nariz casi rozó la de él, si no fuera porque Draco le sacaba varios centímetros de altura. Sus ojos ceñudos delataban furia, los de Draco sorpresa, los roles se habían invertido en tan sólo cinco segundos.

- Dilo - Provocó ella respirando sobre la boca de Draco - Di lo que piensas que soy.

- Yo no eso - Contestó él rotundamente dando un paso hacia deltante y provocando que Ginny retrocediera un poco, aunque sin cambiar su expresión desafiante, sus bocas estaban peligrosamente cerca.

- Dilo

- No

- ¡Dilo!

Draco no replicó. Guiado por un impulso lascivo, se lanzó hacia Ginny para devorar su boca penetrantemente, salvaje y animal. Ginny respondió al ataque perfectamente y se acopló a los brazos, piernas y lengua de Draco como si fuera ayer la última vez que habían compartido gritos de lujuria y placer. Las respiraciones se oían fuertes y Draco abandonó la boca de Ginny para dirigirse a su cuello y besarlo con placer, pasando la lengua húmeda y presionante por todo éste, succionando débil y fuertemente cada tramo de su piel, incluso mordiendo en algunos instantes. Los suspiros robados a Ginny resonaban en su oído y volvieron a la reacción masculina de Draco perfecta para la acción, su dureza estaba a punto y Ginny no pudo resistir el deseo de refregarse contra ella, elevando una pierna para sentir con más precisión la erección cerca de su propia palpitación. La calentura los envolvió al instante, parecía que ambos hubieran olvidado la inexplicable disputa que apenas segundos atrás habían compartido, las dudas e inseguridades seguían presentes, pero a ninguno de los dos parecía importarles. El fuego los poseía y el calor se adueñaba de sus movimientos, parecían querer llevar su furia a una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo. Draco siguió bajando en su camino hasta encontrarse con uno de los pechos de Ginny, pero la camisa que ella llevaba puesta obstaculizaba su labor, la muchacha por su parte, presionaba al cuerpo masculino con pasión y desesperación. La camisa de Draco estaba toda arrugada por la fricción y su cabello presentaba la misma imagen desaliñada debido a las manos hundidas de Ginny en ellos, acariciando y sientiendo la suavidad de cada fibra en sus dedos. No lo soportaban más, no sabían de dónde había provenido tanta excitación pero no les interesaba averiguarlo tampoco, la sensación de calidez, comodidad y complicidad los dominaba. Bruscamente, Draco rasgó la camisa de Ginny rompiendo los botones para dejar libre su paso y se dedicó a lamer y besar con pasión y lujuria cada uno de esos pechos libres de sostén, masajeándolos y presionando con la otra mano el cuerpo de Ginny más aun contra su erección, refregándose contra el cuerpo de ella, moviéndose de un lado al otro para sentir la fricción mover su delicada piel aun así, por encima del pantalón. Ginny gimió de satisfacción, la presión que sentía bajo su falda era indomable, tanto tiempo había estado sin sentir algo parecido que sintió como el fuego abrasador enrojecía sus mejillas, sus labios, los engrosaba y se preparaban para hundirse en el placer. Draco la aprisionó contra la pared y volvió a subir su boca para comer sus labios con voracidad, tocarle la piel desnuda de su espalda por debajo de la camisa rota y los cabellos revueltos por todo su rostro.

- Eres mi puta, Ginny - Gimió Draco mientras la lengua de Ginny saboreaba sus labios y él manoseaba los muslos descubiertos de ella.

Ginny elevó la mirada sensualmente y contestó sin dejar de lamerlo pasionalmente.

- Siempre lo fui - Dijo ella con voz profunda y las pupilas dilatadas.

La piel y cabellos de Draco se erizaron ante la respuesta. Había soñado con Ginny entregándosele de esa forma una y otra vez desde que la guerra del año anterior había interrupido y finalizado sus pasionales encuentros. El deseo y la lujuria se desprendían de cada beso que ella le estaba regalando y ahora sí pudo estar seguro de que Ginny no lo hacía por pena, ella lo deseaba, claro que lo hacía, y con la misma vehemencia y necesidad que él, incluso más. Extrañaba oír esas palabras sucias y desesperadas palabras de boca de ella, extrañaba regalarle la misma impaciencia en cada gemido y por sobre todo extrañaba tocarla, besarla, sentirla y apretarla, hundirse en ella. Quería hundirse de una vez dentro de ese cuerpo cálido y húmedo que ella le regalaba y quería hacerlo ya, Ginny levantó aun más la pierna y la enredó en los muslos de Draco, presionando descaradamente el bulto de él en su centro, sintiéndolo mejor que nunca. Perdida entre sus besos, lo despojó de la camisa casi tan violentamente como él a ella, y se acopló a aquel cuerpo masculino sintiendo la suavidad de la piel tersa que tenía a su merced, se deslizó por su pecho, bajó sus besos por todo su torso hasta encontrarse con el débil y claro vello masculino que cubría la ingle de Draco desde debajo de su ombligo. Ginny se arrodilló a sus pies y elevó el rostro para buscar con la mirada a Draco, los ojos de él ya se encontraban perdidos al saber lo que Ginny iría a hacer, y se saboreaba con la lengua al sentir la respiración agitada y caliente de Ginny sobre su ingle, mientras ella ponía sus dos manos sobre el cinturón de él y lo bajada, sin desabrocharlo, para respirar dentro de ese pantalón escolar sin dejar de mirarlo provocadoramente a los ojos. Draco estaba a punto de explotar, en cuanto Ginny uniera la punta de su lengua con el más insignificante milímetro de piel, sabía que la levantaría desesperado para adentrarse en ella y sentir sus jugos cálidos empapar toda su virilidad.

En ese intante, alguien abrió la puerta del salón que yacía a oscuras.

- ¿Ginny?... - Preguntó una voz tímida analizando en rededor con la mirada - ¿Estás aquí? McGonagall me mandó a... ¡OH POR DIOS!

La impresión de ver a Ginny arrodillada y despeinada, sin sostén, con la falda elevada descarademente y sus manos sobre la cadera de un Draco sumamente despeinado, descamisado, con la mirada perdida, tomándola del cabello con un brazo y con su completa hombría al descubierto y a punto de adentrase en vaya a saber uno donde, descolocó a Hermione Granger, quien se ruborizó tanto que parecía un tomate, empezó a tartamudear y en su afán de llegar a la puerta por donde habría entrado se tropezó con todo mueble a su paso.

- ¡OH DIOS MÍO! ¡Perdón, perdona! ¡No quería... no debí! ¡POR TODOS LOS CIELOS!

- ¡¿Qué diablos viniste a hacer aquí?! - Inquirió Draco sumamente molesto por haber sido interrumpido en semejante momento. Se dio media vuelta de inmediato para evitar que Hermione observara por más tiempo a su amiguito parado.

- ¡Merlín! ¡Hermione! ¡Yo no...! - Ginny estaba tan y más nerviosa y avergonzada que Hermione, se elevó brucamente a sus pies e intentó cubrirse como pudo el pecho con su camisa desgarrada - ¡No es lo que estás pensando!

- ¡No estoy pensando nada! ¡No pienso nada! - Gritó Hermione antes de salir corriendo del salón.

- ¡Hermione! - Gritó Ginny llamándola - ¡Hermione espera! - Dijo intentando acomodar un poco su aspecto para seguirla.

- Se ha ido - Sentenció Draco con cara de insatisfacción - ¿No era que sabían que estabas conmigo?

- Pues sí...debe haber pasado algo. Tengo que ir a hablar con ella - Dijo Ginny, de repente cayó en la cuenta de que lo que había estado a punto de pasar en ese salón. ¿Dónde había quedado su cordura? ¿Qué diantres había estado a punto de hacer? ¡Se iba a entregar así, sin ningún preámbulo a Draco! - Draco, yo... - Ginny se ruborizó instantáneamente y no quiso encontrarse con los ojos escrutadores del muchacho.

Draco por su parte, recordó las últimas dudas que lo habían atormentado antes de sucumbir a sus deseos carnales más bajos. Sintió verguenza de sí mismo por los planteos hechos antes del sucumbo y se encontró incapaz de sostener la vista en alto, por lo que miró fijamente al suelo mientras Ginny hacía exactamente lo mismo.

- No digas nada - Recomendó él - Tenemos que hablar, pero no ahora - Draco parecía molesto y dolido a la vez.

- Iré a buscarla - Dijo Ginny - ¿Te veo desp...?

- Yo te busco - Interrumpió Draco, al instante giró sobre sus talones y salió de la habitación sin decir ni una sola palabra más.

Ginny quedó estupefacta tanto por su propio comportamiento como por el de Draco. ¿Qué era lo que había pasado? Francamente, no estaba segura, había aceptado ser la pareja de Draco con temor y hasta reticencia, temiendo equivocarse por hacerlo y al mismo por no hacerlo, le dio un beso tímido como prueba de que sus palabras eran firmes, pero se había sentido muy incómoda al hacerlo, se había sentido totalmente incómoda al besarlo, como si ese beso fuera meramente un reglamento prefijado como sello de un noviazgo confirmado. Era un beso de obligación y lo odió, no sintió nada más que vacío cuando lo propició y a pesar de eso, se sintió muy mal cuando Draco la rechazó. Al parecer a él tampoco le había agradado ese beso y fue exactamente el saber que él lo abandonaba lo que generó una profunda sensación de necesidad en su interior. ¿Draco rechazaba un beso suyo? ¿La atracción que hasta ese momento había juardo tener hacia ella se había esfumado de un segundo para otro? ¡Pues no! Ginny no podía creerlo, y por eso lo provocó, por eso acercó sus labios a su boca sin permitírsela, por eso se enfadó con él, para permitirle ver el fuego que ardía dentro de ella tan pasionalmente, para permitirle ver que a pesar de haber mezquinado un mísero beso y no haber transmitido en él nada , ella seguía siendo la misma de siempre, fogosa, provocadora, segura de sí, sensual...¿Pero porqué había tenido la necesidad de demostrale que seguía siendo tan deseable como siempre, y que si no lo había sido hasta ese momento era porque ella se negaba a serlo? ¿Por qué quiso provocar a Draco hasta el punto de tenerlo lamiendo cada centímetro de su piel desesperadamente? El recuerdo la estremeció de gusto, era demasiado todo lo que había pasado, no sólo casi se le entregaba por completo, ¡sino que hasta se había agachado para hacer...eso! Ginny no salía del asombro de haberse comportado de ese modo, era algo increíble que con tanta facilidad pudiera Draco transformar sus sentimientos en lujuria pura. ¿Pero era sólo lujuria? ¿Qué habría sentido si hubieran consumado el acto? ¿Todo ese deseo se habría esfumado junto con la necesidad o hubiese persistido en forma de ternura? ¿Era sólo cuestión de piel o el corazón estaba de por medio? Si Hermione no hubiera interrumpido el momento...y entonces lo recordó. Hermione había venido a buscarla, ella sabía que estaría con Draco, aunque seguramente no hubiese imaginado que estarían de ese modo, ni siquiera ella misma lo hubiese imaginado, así que ¿porqué fue a verla? Tenía que hablar con ella, quizás algo grave hubiera ocurrido.

Arregló lo mejor que pudo su aspecto (aun tenia las mejillas enrojecidas, el cabello despeinado y, por sobre todo, la camisa rasgada), y se dirigió antes que a ningun otro lugar a la sala comun de Gryffindor. Hermione pudiera estar allí, de todos modos, lo único que importaba en primera instancia era cambiarse de ropa, después la buscaría con más ímpetu; pero apenas salió del salón pudo ver a Hermione parada rígida como una armadura unos cuantos metros más a un lado, esperando por ella.

- ¡Hermione! - Se sorprendió - ¿Qué ha pasado, por qué...?

- Ginny perdóname, no quería...eh...interrumpir nada - Se disculpó su amiga mientras sus mejillas se encendían - Pero es que McGonagall me dijo que estaba buscándote y antes de que te encuentra ella mejor que lo hiciera yo - Dijo y luego se sorprendió - ¡Dios mío! ¡Menos mal que te encontré yo!

- ¿McGonagall? ¿Pero porqué...qué...? - La vergüenza de Ginny quedó aplacada unos segundos ante la revelación.

- ¡Parece que Fleur ya ha tenido a su bebé! - Dijo Hermione alegremente.

- ¡Oh Hermione, eso sí que es algo para festejar!

- ¡McGonagall nos dió permiso a ti y a mi para ir a San Mungo hoy viernes a ver al niño y quedarnos el fin de semana con tus padres, así que tenemos que apresurarnos! ¡Programaron un traslador para dentro de una hora!

- ¡Qué bien! ¡Tengo que cambiarme! - Dijo mortificada. Ambas chicas echaron a correr por los pasillos hasta que Ginny se detuvo un par de metros despues - Hermione...quiero explicarte lo que pasó...yo...

- Después tendrás tiempo, no te preocupes Ginny - Concedió ella - ¡Ahora vayamos a conocer a nuestro sobrino!

Draco Malfoy se sentía sumamente mal con todo lo que acababa de suceder. ¿Cómo había podido estar tan ciego? Había extrañado estar junto a Ginny desde el momento en que ella se separó de él, y todo ese año escolar le había resultado sumamente difícil mantenerse alejado de ella. Cada clase que compartían se habían vuelto una completa locura por tener que suprimir ese loco deseo de olvidarse de todo y besarla delante de todos, para que nadie quedara sin saber que Ginevra Weasley y él compartían y compartieron una relación profunda, pasional, intensa y prohibida, se negaba a creer que Ginny se hubiera olvidado de los momentos vividos y por eso había albergado esperanzas de volver junto a ella aunque siempre procuró ocultarlas de la vista de los demás. Esperó pacientemente, Ginny le había dicho muy claramente que se arrepentía de su infidelidad y que ahora que Harry volvía a su lado ella sería su leal y fiel compañera por la eternidad toda dejando la relación con Draco en el olvido, pero algo en su interior le decía que mantuviera la fe. Quizás fuera la sola necesidad de creer que las palabras de Ginny eran una farsa producto de sus inmensas diferencias familiares lo que lo mantuvieron alerta, pero decidió no entrometerse y dejar que todo siguiera su curso. Si Ginny sentía algo más por él tendría que salir a la luz en algún momento, pero durante un año ella no dio señales de pensar en volver junto a él, Draco se había sentido abatido, desilucionado y se había resignado, pero el verla ese día acostada en los jardines de Hogwarts, sola y perfecta, traicionó su convicción y la besó sabiendo que en pocos días las clases terminarían y no volvería a ver a Ginny nunca más. Ahora se arrepentía, no debía haberse metido en su vida otra vez, Ginny no lo quería de ese modo y él había quedado como un completo estúpido al demostrarle que él sí seguía pensando en ella.

Empero, el último momento compartido con Ginny lo había desconcertado. Apenas ella le dijo que aceptaba ser su novia lo besó, y ese beso le había demostrado que Ginny solo estaba con él porque Draco le ofrecía un cálido refugio donde esconderse de la verguenza, y por eso se alejó, pero la muchacha se transformó, sus ojos demostraron deseo, demostraron necesidad y anhelo y eso lo confundió. El remolino de besos y lujuria al que se había sumido por unos minutos derribaron todo en lo que se basaba, Ginny sí lo deseaba y sí quería sentirlo como suyo, sí quería pertenecer a él y entregarse completamente. ¿Por qué? No sabía qué creer, tenía temor y un profundo rencor dentro de sí, no olvidaba que hasta el momento, él solo era la segunda opción. Caminando por los pasillos llegó a la conclusión de que no permitiría que nada arruinara el momento, Ginny había aceptado ser suya, en cuerpo y alma, y por más dudas que tuviera, él estaba convencido de que ella sentía algo profundo por él y esperaría paciente a que ella también cayera en ese conocimiento.

- ¿Es verdad? - Preguntó una voz cercana.

Draco se había sentado en la escalinata y volteó para ver quién le había hablado.

- ¿Qué cosa? - Devolvió sin entender.

- Que estás con esa traidora... - Pansy habló con desprecio - ¿Cómo pudiste mezclarte con esa?

- Ten más cuidado con lo dices Pansy - Advirtió Draco - Es probable que te arrepientas luego.

- No me hagas reír - Espetó ella desafiándolo - No pudiste haber caído más bajo, Draco. Hay muchas escorias en este colegio pero nunca imaginé que eligirías a una de las peores.

- Que curioso - Contratacó Draco - Muchos me dijeron lo mismo cuando yo salía contigo.

Pansy Parkinson le dedicó una mirada de profundo odio.

- No creas que esto te va a resultar fácil. Weasley podrá estar a tu lado pero todos sabemos que es el despecho quien la llevó a tus brazos... - Dijo ella con sorna.

Draco se levantó de repente y amagó sacar su varita. El odio que expresó su rostro fue suciente para que Pansy se tambaleara y decidiera dejar a Draco con los pensamientos ligeros en su mente. En ese instante vislumbró la imagen de Ginny corriendo por los corredores junto a Hermione, ambas llevaban una valija de mano, sus mascotas (Ginny a Arnold en el hombro y Hermione a Crockshanks corriendo detrás suyo) y lucían bastante alegres. Cuando llegaron a su lado, Hermione se adelantó mirando de soslayo a Draco y procuró dejarlos solos unos instantes aunque a regañadientes.

-Draco - Ginny se había olvidado de avisarle al muchacho que no pasaría el fin de semana en la escuela - Eh...debo irme, volveré el lunes.

- ¿Qué, por qué? - Inquirió él - ¿Tus padres...?

- ¿Qué? ¡Oh no! - Aclaró Ginny dandose cuenta que Draco creía que sus padres la habían llamado al enterarse de su relación por boca de Ron o Harry - No es eso, sucede que la esposa de mi hermano a dado a luz e iremos a conocer al niño.

- Ah, ya veo. Entonces...supongo que no sabré de ti hasta entonces.

-No es mucho tiempo, te lo hubiera dicho antes pero acabo de enterarme, por eso fue que... - Ginny carraspeó - ...que Hermione fue a buscarme antes.

- Claro - Respondió él.

Se notaba a la legua que ambos estaban completamente distantes y se debían una charla profunda y aclaradora.

- ¡Ginny, debemos irmos! ¡En cinco minutos se activará y si no llegamos a tiempo el traslador partirá sin nosotras! - Interrumpió Hermione.

- ¡Ya voy! Bueno Draco...hasta luego.

Ginny no sabía si debía besar a Draco o no, si lo hacía sería un beso por compromiso y no tendría valor, pero no debió esforzarse en pensar porque Draco decidió por ella. Luego de responderle el saludo, el muchacho dio media vuelta y se alejó de ambas muchachas dejando a Ginny esperando y hasta molesta por haber sido despedida tan fríamente.

- ¿Todo bien entre los dos? - Inquirió Hermione habiendo notado la distancia entre ambos.

- No lo sé - Respondió Ginny sinceramente - Tengo que contarte muchas cosas Hermione, prometo hacerlo apenas tengamos tiempo. Esto es algo que llevará varias tasas de té explicar.

Hermione la miró sin entender, pero asintió y ambas continuaron su carrera hasta el despacho de la nueva directora de Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall, donde el traslador las esperaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-

_Buenos días!! no me voy a cansar nunca de agradecerles que sigan ahí mandandome reviews, la verdad es que gracias a ustedes me dan ganas de actualizar! les agradezco tanto, tanto... queria aclarar una sola cosita: amo a Pansy y la puse asi de malita solamente porque me servia para el fic, no porque no la quiera o algo parecido. Ojalá les haya gustado este capítulo! se viene una fiesta que va a aclarar muchas dudas con respecto a Harry y lo reivindica, pero no quiero contar nada mas porque no quiero adelantarme! mejor contesto sus hermosos reviews:_

_**yo-182:**__ JAJJA, es verdad, Ginny se hacía la difícil y al final resultó ser bastante fácil... ¡NOO! QUIEN DIJO ESO??? jajaj, estuve leyendo tu perfil y descubrí que eres argentina!!! (de donde???), y que te gusta el D&G y el R&Hr!! excelentes gustos, obviamente, jaja._

_**Lynette P. Broderick:**__ me causó risa que digas que es algo nuevo que "te tengan miedo", lo juro!! no voy a mentir, das un poquito de miedo, jaja, pero sos muy dulce para contar las "cosas no agradables" que encuentras, y eso es algo muy bueno! ahora sí, Hermione es muy buena amiga, solamente que pobre... tiene que debatirse entre dos de sus mejores amigos, es dificil. Además ella sabe algo que Ginny no y por eso duda tanto todo el tiempo, intenta no meterse mucho para no quedar ligada pero... ¡Hermione siempre se mete en todo! y te juro que no noto que Draco esté muy OoC, de veras, pasa que yo creo que al haber estado casi un año con Ginny llegaron a tener mucha confianza y eso, Draco es frio con Harry y los demás pero sino estoy segura que seria un chico muy pasional! (o quisiera que asi fuera, jaja) y otra cosa: seguí tu consejo, me porté super mal y ahora estoy con unos problemas que ni te cuento!!! en buen lio me has metido! jaja, suerte y besotes Vico!! (tenemos el mismo apodo!!!)_

_**Darynka Malfoy:**__ has regresado!! me emociona que te guste lo que pasa!! es mi primer fic asi que es medio raro, pero ojalá siga siendo de tu agrado n.n, y sí... Ginny fue muy tonta pero creo que ahora se va a empezar a dar cuenta de lo que tiene al lado... Draco te amamos! si Ginny no quiere, aquí estamos Darynka y yo para consolarte! _

_**GachiB: g**__racias por leer la historia y agregarla a tus favoritos! me dejaste con una sonrisa cuando leí el review, me alegro que te haya gustado!!_

_Mil gracias por llegar hasta acá!_

_BESOS Y ACHUCHONES para todos._


	5. Solo quiero que me entiendas

**5. Solo quiero que me entiendas**

LA VISITA al Hospital duró solo lo permitido pero por desgracia para Ginny toda la familia estuvo presente en la sala de partos...incluyendo obviamente a Harry Potter. A su hermano y a él les habían permitido pasar el fin de semana también en la Madriguera para poder festejar el nacimiento de la primer hija de Bill y Fleur, una hermosísima niñita llamada Victoire, lo cual significaba que tendría que pasar dos días y medio con la persona de la que más querría estar alejada en ese momento.

Inmediatamente después de la visita, Bill los envió a todos a la casa para descansar e incluso debió echar a su madre porque no tenía la menor intención de alejarse ni cinco minutos de su primer nietita, la segunda Weasley en generaciones. Al llegar a la Madriguera Ginny hizo todo lo posible por no cruzar palabra con aquél que hasta hacía muy poco había sido su gran amor pero parecía una misión imposible. La casa tenía varios pisos pero no era lo suficientemente amplia como para mantenerse alejada de él. Sentados todos en la cocina del living, Ginny fingía estar totalmente entretenida mirando sus manos ya que si levantaba la mirada se encontraría con la mirada de Harry. El chico también se mostraba muy, muy incómodo con la situación, se movía de un lado al otro en el sofá y no paraba de lanzar fugaces miradas hacia ella, pero Ginny fingía no notarlas, Hermione y Ron no ayudaban en lo absoluto, ambos estaban sentados con las manos entrelazadas y cada tanto se escuchaba el sonidito de besos resonando en la cabeza de sus amigos.

Ajena al clima que se respiraba en la sala, la Sra. Weasley les dijo a Hermione y a Ginny que fueran a dejar sus cosas a la habitación de la pelirroja mientras que Harry se instaló en el altillo donde dormía Ron como era costumbre cada vez que los dos visitantes se quedaban en su hogar. Al regresar, la señora Weasley les dio una enorme y grata noticia:

- Oh queridas, vamos a preparar una barbacoa para festejar el nacimiento de Victorie para mañana por la noche, así que hoy mismo eligen lo que se irán a poner. No quiero sorpresas ni tener que estar corriendo a último momento para arreglar vestidos rotos o retazos mal bordados. ¿Entendido?

Las dos muchachas pusieron la mayor cara de alegría cuando oyeron la idea, pero a Ginny se le borró la sonrisa enseguida en cuanto se dio cuenta de que seguramente su madre había invitado a la novia de Harry, Annis. Hermione la tomó de la mano y corrieron a su habitación para elegir entre los vestidos que tenían, pero al notar la falta de entusiasmo de su amiga pelirroja al desdoblar desganadamente un par de soleros se sentó en la cama y la llamó para hablar.

- Ginny…¿que te sucede? ¿Discutiste con Draco? – Le dijo cuando ella dio un sonoro suspiro - Porque se trata de Draco, ¿verdad? o…¿de Harry?

Ginny la miró tristemente, no quería mentirle y se sentía terrible al hacerlo. Recordó las palabras de Luna, Hermione no se enfadaría con ella, era su amiga y por supuesto que la entendería y hasta le brindaría el mejor de sus consejos. Levantó la mirada con pesadez, se acercó a su gran amiga para sentarse a su lado, juntó fuerzas desde lo más profundo de su ser y comenzó a hablar dispuesta a contarle exactamente todo lo que había vivido con Draco y su extraña relación.

- Hermione, no quiero que te enfades cuando te diga esto – Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida pero no se atrevió a interrumpir - Sólo espero que comprendas por qué no te lo dije antes y por qué lo estoy haciendo ahora. Eres mi amiga, siempre confié en ti, es sólo que…es hasta el día de hoy que sigo negando todo y pretendiendo que nunca ocurrió. Creo que llegó la hora de afrontar la verdad.

- Ginny me asustas. ¿Qué ocurre?

- Bien… - Respiró un gran suspiro - Draco y yo… - Tenía un miedo terrible de decirlo pero no podía seguir fingiendo una realidad que no existía, Hermione merecía saber la verdad - Draco y yo no somos pareja, no en realidad.

La castaña abrió los ojos con impresión, permaneció mirando la nada unos instantes como para unir las piezas dentro de su cabeza y luego de bastante rato, soltó sus primeras palabras como intentando armar una conclusión.

- Lo sabía - Afirmó y Ginny la miró sin comprender - Estaba segura de que no podía ser, yo vi tu emoción cuando supiste que Harry estaba llegando en el carruaje el día de la conmemoración, hasta ese último día lo esperaste a él, pero… - Hermione entornó los ojos sin comprender todo completamente - Eso no explica por qué estabas en aquella…_situación_ tan comprometida cuando te fui a buscar hoy por la mañana – Dijo ruborizándose como si fuera una Weasley más.

- Esto es mucho más complicado de lo que crees – Volvió a suspirar profundamente – El día de la conmemoración yo estaba en los terrenos del colegio acostada y Draco llegó…y me besó, así sin ningún aviso. No tuvimos tiempo de explicarnos nada porque Luna vino a decirme que Harry y Ron ya estaban llegando y en ese momento no me di cuenta, pero luego descubrí que Draco me había besado porque…aún seguía albergando una atracción por mi.

- Aguarda…¿qué? – Hermione negó con la cabeza – ¿Aún seguía?

- Cuando tú, Ron y Harry se alejaron para ir a buscar los horrocruxes, yo quedé destruida, tú sabes mejor que nadie todo lo que sufrí ese verano teniendo a Harry tan cerca de mí y sin poder tocarlo si quiera…Me sentía sola, me sentía abandonada y al entrar a Hogwarts esa soledad sólo empeoró. Neville y Luna fueron muy buenos conmigo al igual que Colin, pero no podía llenar con nada el vacío que sentía al ir a la sala común y no encontrarlos ni a ustedes ni a él dentro de ella. Hermione, no tienes ni idea de todo lo que yo sufrí pensando todo el tiempo que…que algo malo podría estar pasándoles.

- Oh Ginny… - Hermione quiso interrumpir pero Ginny no se lo permitió.

- Espera, de verdad que necesito decirte esto. Cuando los Carrow llegaron al colegio yo los enfrenté, los enfrentaba todo el tiempo de hecho y no creas que era porque sentía que así los estaba apoyando de algún modo oculto, hubiese sido algo totalmente insignificante, sino porque realmente estaba buscando enfadarlos, tenía una ira terrible dentro de mi que solo podía liberar provocándolos. Y cuando los castigos llegaron…esa ira solo aumentó y se convirtió en una especie de reto: a ver cuánto podía aguantar. Creo que muy en el fondo, lo que buscaba era terminar con todo el dolor que sentía en el alma al cubrirlo con dolor físico a cambio.

La pelirroja alzó su remera y le enseñó a Hermione una cantidad incontable de diminutas cicatrices que cubrían su estómago, haciendo que su amiga gimiera de horror.

- ¡Dios mío Ginny! ¿cómo pudiste soportar todo eso?

- No sé de que te sorprendes…a ti te hizo exactamente lo mismo la mismísima Bellatrix Lestrage…no puedo ni imaginar la diferencia en la potencia del hechizo.

Una sombra gris cubrió los ojos de Hermione, no habría querido recordar ese recuerdo.

- De todas formas…no hubiera podido soportarlo. Estoy segura de que hubiera caído rendida si no hubiese sido por…por él.

Hermione comenzó a entender, no hizo falta que le dijera de quien estaba hablando.

- Nos secuestraban las varitas cuando estábamos en detención para que no pudiéramos defendernos y después de varios castigos que Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle o cualquier Slytherin disponible me hacía cumplir, Draco empezó a hacerse cargo de ellos. Durante todo el tiempo me insultaba, me trataba de la peor manera posible y yo te juro por Merlín que sentía un odio terriblemente profundo hacia él. Poniendo como excusa el querer desquitarse conmigo como forma de venganza hacia mi familia, Alecto le ofreció la total libertad de ejecutar todos y cada uno de los castigos a los que me veía involucrada. No entiendo por qué pero…la primera vez que le tocó maldecirme sin la presencia de alguno de esos retorcidos bastardos…no lo hizo – Hermione bajó la mirada como si previera lo que Ginny estaba a punto de comentar – Él...sólo me hizo un par de cortes sin haberme producido dolor y se marchó diciéndome que fingiera...que fingiera que él me había torturado.

- Así que te volcaste a él... - Hermione habló sin levantar la mirada a su amiga y Ginny pudo notar que lo hacía con cierta desepción y sequedad en su voz - Te aferraste a Draco porque...te protegió.

Ginny sintió como su corazón se comprimía fuertemente al oír las palabras frías y distantes de su amiga.

- Te juro que no lo busqué - Se justificó ella - Fue algo que simplemente pasó, no lo sé. Yo estaba sola y Draco me ofreció un hombro donde sostenerme cuando...

- Ya tenías un hombro donde sostenerte - Espetó Hermione fijando los ojos en los de ella - Dijiste que Luna y Neville estaban a tu lado.

- ¡Pero no era lo mismo! No sé como explicarlo, ni si quiera yo lo entiendo. Gracias a él fue que soporté todas las injurias de los Carrow antes de ocultarme en la Sala de Menesteres - Ginny elevó el tono de voz y aceleró las frases al darse cuenta que Hermione no exoneraba sus acciones - Él me ofreció un refugio, una especie de retorcida salvación - Ginny hizo una mueca de dolor cuando pronunció esas palabras - Me desquitaba con él, volcaba toda mi furia y mi frustración en cada detención que teníamos, lo humillaba, nos decíamos palabras hirientes pero él jamás me lastimó, cuando bien podría haberlo hecho. Jamás se apoderó de mi varita y yo aprovechaba que no me lastimaba para pelear con él, para decirle todo lo que quería decirle a todos los que me rodeaban ¡Él soportó todas mis descargas de rabia Hermione! ¡Y no me miraba como sintiendo lástima por mí! ¡No, él me respondía las agresiones no de la misma forma pero no permitía que le gritara, no permitía que me abalanzara hacia él para querer golpearlo con toda la furia de la que era capaz! - Ginny hablaba con una emoción que era intimante.

- ¿Quieres decir que ambos peleaban físicamente? - Se sorprendió Hermione.

- ¡Quiero decir que yo pretendía desquitarme con él y así lo hice! - Gritó ella a todo pulmón para arrepentirse luego - Hermione...una vez yo estaba demasiado mal, demasiado débil y furiosa con todo lo que estaba pasando, fue el día en que me dijeron que habían estado en Grimmauld Place, pero que ya habían abandonado el sitio. Papá me lo contó varias semanas después que ustedes se hubieran ido de allí, pero el que me dijera que Harry permitía que Lupin lo visitara y hablara con él ¡me volvió loca de odio y dolor! ¡Sí hablaba con los demás y conmigo jamás buscó comunicarse! ¡Ni siquiera preguntaba por mí! Estaba desbordada totalmente y en medio de la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras comencé a lanzar gritos y ofensas a los dos hermanos Carrow. Avery le indicó a los demás que me controlaran y Draco vino desde detrás para tomarme por la espalda...

Hermione oía todo con suma atención, no quería fingir pero realmente el saber que la historia de Draco y Ginny venía desde el año en que Harry había estado tan comprometido con la petición de Dumbledore, tan preocucado al pensar en ella todo el tiempo y en la suerte que podría estar corriendo le hizo sentir una inevitable inclinación positiva hacia Harry. Además...ella sabía una verdad que Ginny no, pero por más que ahora le confesara todo lo que le estaba confesando, no podía decirle sus conocimientos. Era amiga de ambos y no pretendía traicionar a ninguno de los dos.

- ...y me llevó a rastras hacia uno de los pequeños salones donde llevaban a cabo las torturas. Yo seguía luchando contra su cuerpo, no quería más, las lágrimas estaban en mi rostro enfurecido, Hermione, y en medio de ese forcejeo, yo...lo maldije.

- ¿Tú qué? - Chilló Hermione asombradísima.

- No lo sé, fue una reacción del momento - Dijo ella pasándose una mano por su cabello largo y sedoso - Fueron solo dos segundos hasta que me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, ni yo misma pude creer de lo que fui capaz de hacer - Una profunda conmoción se fijó en su rostro y tuvo que contener el aliento antes de continuar.

- ¿Y qué fue lo que él hizo?

- Me miró con el mayor de los odios Hermione... - Dijo Ginny con los ojos completamente tristes al recordar el momento - Nunca voy a olvidar la expresión que me dedicó, estoy segura que ni él entendió por qué hice lo que hice, y fue entonces cuando se levantó del suelo con la mirada sombría y me miró fijamente torciendo los labios con desprecio y aversión, creí que allí sí cumpliría el cometido de Avery y me torturaría como debería haber hecho siempre. Se acercó a mí tan decididamente que apenas si pude notarlo y cuando parpadeé ya estaba cara a cara frente a mi, y lejos de lastimarme, me agarró de la nuca y unió sus labios a los míos con una pasión que no sabría describírtela...

- Y correspondiste al beso... - Acotó Hermione no preguntándoselo, sino afirmándolo para sí misma.

- No sé por qué...pero desde ese día, cada vez que enloquecía la única forma de calmarme era...junto a él...

- Por eso dices que te _desquitabas_ con él...

- Es que es cierto, todo la furia que tenía la plasmaba en...bueno... - El rostro de Ginny enrojeció abruptamente - Tú ya sabes en qué... - Hermione bajó la mirada de nuevo - Por favor, Hermione, no me odies por lo que hice. Te juro que cuando escuché en medio de la guerra que Harry había muerto le rogué al cielo que no fuera así, me arrepentí de todo lo que lo había engañado y me sentí la peor basura del mundo, pero por suerte se me dio una segunda oportunidad y pretendí hacer las cosas bien. El mismo día de la batalla le dije a Draco que no podía seguir con lo nuestro y de allí en más no había vuelvo a besarlo hasta sólo hace dos días.

- Lo cual te vino perfectamente dado que Harry llegó con esa bonita sorpresa de cabello dorado.

- Sí... - La chica bajó la mirada - Sé que hice mal las cosas pero de verdad intenté remediarlas. De todas formas, Harry tampoco se quedó de brazos cruzados mientras estaba en su Academia de Aurores...Vaya fidelidad la suya también...

Hermione carraspeó un momento y luego de pensar, le dijo - Deberías decírselo.

- ¿A quién?

- A Harry, tiene derecho a saberlo - Dijo ella rotundamente - Y no te preocupes que yo no te voy a juzgar, supongo que entiendo por qué lo hiciste... aunque eso no te justifica - Ginny bajó la mirada sintiéndose culpable - ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Ginny se sorprendió pero asintió con un gesto de cabeza.

- ¿Por qué estás con Draco? ¿Es para vengarte de Harry...o realmente quieres estar con él?

Ginny suspiró profundamente antes de responder.

- Sinceramente...aún no lo sé.

-.-.-.-.-.-

_Perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon mil veces por haber tardado en actualizar, pero es que de veras tuve muchos problemas personales (algunos peores que otros) y me sentia tan mal que no pude subir un capitulo antes. No pretendo justificarme pero...si que me entiendan, jeje, haciendo alusión al título del capítulo ^^ Ojalá les haya gustado._

**_yo-182:_**_ me dejaste doble review!! jaja, que contenta me pusiste!! Y es verdad... se hacia la dificil y apenas le dieron unos besos se desato estilo inciendo, jaja. Pero me engañaste!!! No tenés 15!!! ajja_

**_Alexander Malfoy Black: _**_Asi son la mujeres Alex!!! Asi de complicadas...al menos yo soy asi de complicada, jaja. Que si, que no, que si, que no...es que es mas entretenido, si dijeramos "si" y listo no sería tan divertido conquistarnos, ^^ jaja ¿o no? (y yo fui una aburrida lectora porque lei todo tu profile, jaja)_

**_ShANiUn: _**_Que lástima!! Si quieres ser Ginny hay una fila enoooorme que encabezo yo para el reemplazo, jaja, pero como soy tan buena te cedo el lugar (mientras yo mato el rato con Sirius o Nott, jaja) _

**_Jane Malfoy: _**_Hermione fue totalmente inoportuna, jaja, pobre, me dio lástima porque seguro ella habría querido que se la tragara la tierra antes que llegar a ver algo asi!!! Me super alegra que te guste el fic!!! Draco también me da muchísima pena...es que él la quiere y no quiere decirlo taaan obviamente y se quiere hacer el difícil, jaja. Un besotote!!! _

**_Lynette P. Broderick: _**_Vico!!! Como te estuvo yendo con los exámenes finales?? Supongo que ya los habrás super terminado, ajja. Me emociona que te haya gustado la escena!!! Yo tampoco la esperaba de hecho, pero cuando empecé a pasar el capítulo a la computadora, fui agregando..."detalles", jaja, pero es bueno saber que a pesar de que si, fui una sucia, cochina por escribir eso ^^ no quedó tan grosero, jaja. Y no em retes por repetir idea... u.u hago lo mejor que puedo!! estoy aprendiendo, vos sos la profesora que me reta, jaja. Y perdoname por no poner mucha la alegría de Ginny ni a Harry en este capítulo, es que pensé que era mejor que Ginny se sincerara con su mejor amiga para poder avanzar, a ver si Hermione ayuda un poco!!! Yo también te mando quinientos saludines y un "portate muy muy mal!" jaja, besotes._

**_The darkness princess: _**_Me alegra que te guste el fic! Yo también estoy esperando que estos dos aclaren sus "asuntos" pendientes, pero antes Ginny va a tener que destraumarse con Harry!! jaja, sino seguiría confundida, tiene que terminar bien bien su relacion anterior. Gracias por el review!_

_Mil gracias por llegar hasta acá, y mil gracias pór todos sus hermosos reviews, de veras se los agradezco totalmente._

_BESOS Y ACHUCHONES para todos._


End file.
